On Staying Put, Loving Friends, and Lover's Kisses
by princessOFdarkeness
Summary: Once upon a time Riku's life was simple: perfect boyfriend, great friends, a loving family to take care of him. Can a little crush and a single drunken kiss ruin everything? What about when Riku's father steps into the picture? :Sequel to On Moving...:


Hello there everyone, this is the sequel to 'On Moving, Friends, and Making-Out' so if you haven't read that one I suggest you go read it before you read this one or it'll make less sense. (It was hard to end the last one because I was so attached to it – one of my friends referred to the story as 'their drug of choice'.)

Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Kingdom Hearts, Twister, or Monopoly – if I did I would be freakin' rich instead of freakin' broke half the time. I do own the plot of this story, the plot of the story this is the sequel of, and my own creativity. This story is all in Riku's constant POV like the last one, flashbacks are in **bold – **you get the drift.

As far as how much like my other story this it, all that's really changed is I took one character out (hee he, I did it the fun way – no one died though so don't worry) and I added three Final Fantasy characters into the mix (who aren't in the chapter sorry to say but I'll get to them soon).

Have fun reading the first chapter and please review if you like it! The best review gets a giant Riku sized cookie!

**On Staying Put, Loving Friends, and Lover's Kisses**

**By: princessOFdarkness**

It all sounded like something out of a storybook, the way everything fell perfectly into place just as the curtains began to fall obscuring the scene before you. The ending was so perfect wasn't it?

"**Please Riku, kiss me."**

"**Anything for you Sora."**

"**So how were your first few days here then?"**

"**You know what Sora? I think I'm gonna like living here."**

A perfect ending to my life's narrative in short... as I was soon to learn, a little too perfect to be truly believably or accepted by the world we live in. I just thought that, for once in my life, everything was finally going the way it was supposed to – just the way I wanted it to end.

Boy was I ever wrong.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Everybody who speaks the English language and lives in a remotely well-off country where it rains knows the best way to spend a rainy day with all of your friends is to play board games right?

Well I didn't. Apparently I missed that memo. Therefore, when the topic cam up one rainy Saturday being spent at Kairi's house where a decent number of our tight nit group happened to be hanging out – Kairi, Sora, Tidus, Namine now that everyone had basically forgiven her, Sephiroth, Yuna, Zell, Selphie, and me of course – I naturally wasn't enthusiastic about the idea of playing Monopoly like everyone else seemed to be. I ended up giving in of course, if only because of Sora – I still think he needs to admit he cheated though, using his irresistible pout to force me to play can't be fair. I really wish life with Sora came with a rule book...

I have to admit though, the whole board games thing turned out to be rather fun once I got into it. We went through game after game, the pile of played games stacking ever higher as the lazy, rainy day went on. So when Sora innocently suggested Twister as our next game after a mind-bogglingly long checkers tournament of sorts we all agreed at once. I do, however, have one suggestion for anyone who thinks it would be fun to play Twister anytime soon though – be careful who you leave in control of the spinner.

"Left hand red Sora," A smirk curled Sephiroth's lips and I frowned, wondering what was could possibly be so funny. I turned my head so that instead of looking at the ceiling I was looking at where Sora was beside me – and then I spotted the only red space open on the entire board which of course happened to be right between my legs. Of course, we'd let the biggest pervert out of all of us assume control the spinner. I must say, it wasn't one of our smarter ideas. Sephiroth was just bitter because he hadn't had a date in a little over two months, having gone through everyone single already and still not found that one person he wanted to stay with. This was so his revenge on those of us who had found out better halves, I could tell from the unsympathetic inferno blazing in his eyes whenever a pair kissed in front of him or shared a tender moment. "Come on Sora, we haven't got all day! If you don't hurry someone's gonna fall and then everything's ruined."

"I'm going," Sora said in a slightly strained voice, looking up at me quickly catching my eyes and winking before looking at the others to see if they were looking. The others were too busy trying to not collapse to pay any attention to us and he smiled his devious little smile. He lifted his hand and moved to let it hover over the red circle, but he didn't put it on the board right away like I expected. The next thing I knew, his coy little fingers were caressing the exposed skin of my inner thigh as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from making noise and attracting unwanted attention – and all too soon Sora's hand was on the red circle where it belonged. Something tells me maybe I should wear these shorts more often if that's what Sora plans on doing when I wear them...

"Alright, it's Kairi's turn." Sephiroth chuckled happily to himself as he spun the spinner yet again, him being the only one who had seen Sora' kinky little antics, besides me of course. "Right foot yellow Kai, let's keep this game rolling."

"You've got to be kidding me Sephiroth!" Selphie faltered tersely, the only open spot being right under her chest making it so that when Kairi finally got situated the back pockets of her skin tight jeans were up in the brunette girl's slightly unhappy face. "Is it my turn yet Sephy? I really need to move!"

"No, it's my turn next, be patient Selphie!" Tidus snapped at his brother's girlfriend, his foot twitching as he struggled to keep from falling onto his face and ending the game. He was told right hand blue which put his hand right next to Yuna's chest, not surprising considering who was spinning for us. "Sorry Yuna, just don't move too much to the left okay?"

"Wasn't planning on it Tidus, no offence." Yuna giggled lightly, leaving me to assume she would much rather had been in her present situation with one of her two lesbian lovers, Rikku or Paine, both of which couldn't come because Paine was in alternative school for threatening to burn someone's face of who had made fun of the brunette girl now playing Twister and Rikku had the flu.

Yuna took her turn quickly, followed by Zell, Selphie, and Namine, all of which ended up in uniquely uncomfortable positions involving Sephiroth's perverted mind. Then it was finally my turn. I looked up at Sephiroth, hoping for once he might show an ounce of brotherly affection towards me and let me extract revenge on Sora for the... aw, 'present'... he had inspired and then left me with on his last turn. A very unwelcome, slightly painful present might I add. I'm just lucky no one seemed to notice.

"Alright Riku, let's see what you spin this turn." He winked at me and relief flooded me. This was going to be good. "Oh look at that, left hand green!"

I smiled broadly, it was exactly when I had wanted to happen – by placing my left hand on green I would have to flip over Sora so that I was basically straddling him with both his legs between mine. He caught my eye and blushed when I tossed him my signature smirk, moving slowly so that I didn't slip up and end the game, eventually moving so that I was overtop of Sora so that I had my front pressed against his back, just barely letting my left hand smooth over his perfect ass before moving to the green space indicated.

Sora lost it – quite literally in fact. His knees went weak at my touch and down he went, ending the game immediately. The others sighed loudly in relief and hurried to untangle themselves, everyone glad that the game was over except perhaps Sora and I.

Twister had rapidly become my favorite game ever invented.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Surprised to hear from me again after I supposedly got my perfect happy storybook-worthy ending?

Here's the funny thing about supposedly happy endings – they're usually never what they seem and hardly ever turn out quite as happy as everyone thinks they will. Happy endings don't exist – happy periods in someone's life exist, but everyone's life ends in death. From my experience so far, death has never been a happy thing.

I'll admit, I had a really good thing going for a while – a year after the move I had finally settled in and come to call Destiny Islands my home, started junior year at high school with people I could actually tolerate enough to call friends, I had become one of the most popular teenagers at the local high school in Destiny Islands, my two older brother's and I were closer than ever before, I was happier than I'd been since my jackass of a father left us, and I had the perfect lover taking care of me. Sora had become my world in many ways and I hated the very thought of being apart from him for too long – which I rarely was coincidentally, seeing as he lived so close to him. He'd often sneak out after dark, running down the quietly empty streets, slip in through our back door and stealthily tiptoe up the stair to my room where he'd crawl silently into bed with me and wrap me up in his arms like he never wanted to let go of me. I never wanted him to let go.

Who was I to risk ruining all that? What right did I have to be so cruel, so heartless when all he did was try to love me even if I didn't deserve it?

No matter how hard I try, I can't come up with an answer. The best I could do is to sigh and remind myself that ruining lives is what I must have been born to do – first my father's supposedly, then Brandon's, and now I was rapidly destroying Sora's and my own – and even if they were all purely unintentional, they stung all the same.

What the hell am I going to do?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hey Riku, where did your older brother get to?" Kairi's question was innocent enough. I looked around the room, started that he was nowhere in sight. A loud 'honk' echoed around the room, bouncing off the high dome shaped ceiling and reverberating back down to us. I rushed to the window and sure enough-

"SEPHIROTH," I shouted angrily out Kairi's open living room window as he drove away leaving me stranded with the redhead, unless of course I wanted to walk home through the downpour outside seeing as everyone else who could drive had already left. I was left standing with a very content looking Kairi and my boyfriend who had previously made plans to spend the night here with Kairi. "I thought he was kidding when he said if I wasn't ready to go in five minutes he'd leave me here. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Mom left for a business trip yesterday night. Shit, I left my cell phone at home and Sephiroth's going out tonight."

(A/N: I don't know about the rest of you but a soaking wet Riku with his cloths sticking to him... ahem, um never mind.)(lol)

"Can't you call Cloud to come get you? You could always use the house phone if you liked Riku." Namine offered kindly, looking up into my face through her lashes. She was more inclined to be innocently sweet and helpful now that she knew Sora had been the only thing keeping me from ripping her head off after I'd found out how she'd broken his heart.

As much as I hated to admit it, she and I had become quite good friends much to Sora's annoyance – of course he said he didn't mind but I could tell he did. I mean, come on, he made sure to huff loudly anytime we started to have a conversation and even 'accidentally' spilled his punch on her at a party once as he passed her when she asked me to dance with her. She was rather pretty in her own quiet way, her real maturity showing through in her paintings which she had invited me over to show me much to Sora's intense displeasure. He was even more upset when I had agreed to go.

When I asked him about it, he had said it wasn't that he hated Namine – he just didn't want to give her a chance to hurt him again. I had been shocked of course. He actually thought I would fall for Namine over him? I quickly proved his fears to be false, sealing my promises that I would never leave him for Namine with a few heated kisses. Even so, he was still uneasy about leaving me alone with her.

"It wouldn't do any good; he's out on a date." I winked at Sora who immediately understood. At first I had thought that my spiky haired adoptive brother dating my enemy was going to ruin my life, but it had actually turned out to be a blessing. It made Leon nicer towards me and more understanding about my relationship with his younger brother – meaning it was uncomfortable between us for about two months, and then he's loosened up considerably. Now it was almost like we were friends as strange as that sounds and I knew if I was ever in real trouble I could call on him for help.

"Oh, I've got the perfect idea Riku! It solves everything; I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner!" Kairi butted in, taking my hand in her left and Sora's in her right. He jumped up and down in her excitement. I shot a glance in Sora's direction, vaguely wondering what she was so God-awful excited about to make her eyes flash like a searchlight. "Why don't you just spend the night here too Riku, that's what Sora's doing. We can hang out and watch movies all night, and order some pizzas, oh and you could share a room with Sora!"

I have to admit, it was the last part of her statement that really captured my attention and convinced me to stay. I nodded enthusiastically, Sora smiling broadly at me as though he knew exactly why I had agreed. Namine frowned at Sora as he slipped his arm around my waist as Kairi walked out of the room to go get me the phone so I could leave a message on the answering machine so no one worried about me, her face bright red. She stormed out of the room after her sister, her sandals flopping loudly against the marble flooring.

"What was that about?" I asked Sora as I pulled him into my arms placing a light kiss on the top of his head as I did so. He shrugged returning my embrace, his body flush with mine. The tapping of heeled footsteps alerted us to the fact that someone was headed out way and we broke apart out of habit, worried it might be Kairi's parents. I wasn't sure if they would think too well of me staying the night in there house if they found Sora and I hugging like that... let alone if we were kissing.

"Don't worry you guys, my parent's are at that retreat thing this week. It'll only be us, Namine, and the butler. The maids leave at three in the afternoon, and I'll have a word with the butler about staying in his quarters unless we ring for him or there's an emergency." Kairi giggled as she handed me the phone which I took with a smile nervous smile so that I could call my house. As expected, no one picked up and I left a message on the machine for someone to listen to later. "So what do you want to do first? I'm sort of hungry myself; wanna order the pizzas before we do anything else?"

"That's fine with me – I'm always hungry, as we all know by now." Sora said offhandedly, his arm once again around my waist pulling me against him in a very welcomed way. Kairi nodded taking the phone out of my hand so that she could place our order. "I want pepperoni pizza, a really huge big fat one... please!"

"Riku, what do you want? I'll partial to taco pizza myself, call me crazy." I smiled, knowing that if Sephiroth had known about the pizzas he wouldn't have left me here in the lap of luxury. I am so gonna rub it in his face... Sephiroth is gonna be so jealous, he loves pizza but hardly ever gets any now that he's living on his own – he's still close enough that he's around if we really need him, but we all realized he needed his own place now that he's got a steady job at the butcher shop and is actually acting his age.

"I like cheese pizza myself, but pepperoni pizza is fine too." She led us over to the couch like the perfect hostess she was. Not that we actually sat down though... Sora decided to start a pillow war instead.

"Okay then, a cheese pizza, an extra large pepperoni pizza, a taco pizza and Namine always orders a vegetarian pizza because she won't eat meat, so we need four pizzas. Good thing the 'rents left me their credit cards." She smiled cheekily, hitting the speed dial button and chatting amiably with the person taking her order while Sora and I had our childish pillow fight with a few of the throw pillows dotting the room. "They said it'll take about forty minutes, so how about we just hang out down here and talk until the food gets here?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm behind on the local gossip anyways." Sora joked as he flopped back down on the couch next to her, patting the empty cushion beside him in flagrant invitation. I smiled softly at him, dropping down beside him and laying my head in his lap earning an appreciative laugh from the pair above me.

"So what do you want to talk about Kairi?" I asked, Sora stroking my hair softly. I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch, never wanting it to end. Sora reminded me of a good dream, the kind you never wanted to end even if that meant never waking up again. If I knew I could have Sora in the end, forever, I'd go to the ends of the Earth.

"I don't know really, so much has happened since you moved here Riku, I don't know where to start." She sighed, taking a pink nailed finger on her chin in thought. "Everything's so different from how it was before you moved here Riku."

"Like what?" I asked, unsure of what she meant. Had moving to town really changed everyone's lives? It was rather hard for me to believe, I didn't think I was that important.

"Well look at Rinoa and Tifa for example, they ended up together after you moved to town. They were such an unlikely couple, I doubt they would have become a couple if Cloud hadn't fallen for Leon like he did and then everyone find out at the party you convinced Sora to throw." Kairi explained her tone businesslike were it had been casual before. "You seem to inspire people to do things they wouldn't normally do Riku. I guess it's just something about you."

"Yeah exactly Kairi, like my brother and I never got along until Cloud started dating him." Sora smiled, poking me gently on the end of the nose in an adorable childish way. "Leon's so different now, he actually has friends! I never thought that would happen, to be honest. Okay, he put up with Yuffie occasionally when he was in a good mood and was nice enough to Tifa and Rinoa I suppose, but now he has real friends."

"And Namine, she never talked to anyone before you came to town." Kairi jumped in, nodding at Sora's explanation. I kept my lips pursed together trying desperately not to interrupt and point out that none of that really had to do with me. "I mean, she likes you a lot Riku. She hasn't been this fond of someone in forever. Namine really hasn't ever had that many friends, especially not after she cheated on Sora like she did. But now that she's talking to you, she's a little more out of her shell and people are starting to talk to her. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine actually invited her over for a slumber party!"

"Then there was the thing with Axel and Roxas." Sora piped up suddenly, Kairi nodding again. "I could never have told Roxas the truth on my own, if you hadn't have moved here Roxas would never have found out about my drunken night with Axel. I'm positive Axel wouldn't have told him and I would have felt guilty the rest of my life under the threat of Axel catching my pants on fire."

"Because of your relationship with Sora, Wakka isn't nearly as predigest against homosexuals like yourself. I mean, he went back to talking to Sora and hanging out with him after a month or two right?" Kairi pulled her legs up, curling up into a ball beside us. "And Tidus isn't nearly as shy around girls. Not after you introduced him to Fae anyways. He asked me out the other day, you know?"

"No way," I sat bolt upright, staring at her in shocked disbelief. Tidus had a crush on Kairi and asked her out? What the hell did I blank out or something, when did all this happen? "Well what did you say Kai?"

"I said yes," Kairi blushed, looking up at the ceiling. Sora let out a low whistle, giving her the thumbs up showing his approval. She smiled, her face still a little pink. She turned back to me, placing a small pale hand on my knee. "See Riku, if you hadn't of moved here, none of this would have happened and Tidus never would have told me how he felt about me. So, I guess I owe my happiness to you then."

"Oh come one, now you're just being silly Kairi." I blushed, running my hand through my hair to distract myself from their collaborative staring; their eyes burning through me making me feel uncomfortable. "I didn't do any of that stuff you said you guys, you're giving me credit for things I had no influence over."

"Really, you changed a lot of lives around here Riku, you're more important to us than you know." Sora smiled, hugging me tightly against his smaller frame. I hugged him back, burying my face into his hair, breathing him in. "You mean so much to me, so much more than you'll ever know. I love you so much Riku!"

"I love you too Sora," I kissed him softly, my lips moving tenderly over him, tracing my tongue over his lips so that he opened them and invited me inside. His tongue pressed against mine, our tongues dancing briefly before I pulled back to breath, placing a light kiss to his temple before turning around to look a very giddy looking Kairi in the eyes. "So did you think of any other lives I've changed Kai or is that it?"

"No, I can't think of anyone else right now actually. But come on, really, how the hell do you expect me to think with the two of you going at it and looking so God damn hot together right beside me?" I looked down at Sora's flushed face, my heart still racing. I had always thought Sora was the most angelic looking being I had ever come in contact with, but the thought that someone else thought we were hot together made me even prouder to be his other half. "I do have a question for you though. Has anyone heard from Brandon or Fae lately? I remember them being at the first party Sora threw last year, but next thing I knew I was hearing they had moved back home to California. Do you know what happened Sora?"

"Um... maybe you had better tell her Riku." Sora said hesitantly, biting his lower lip as he looked away from her. She caught my eye, obviously waiting for me to explain what had happened. I nodded, tears rising in my eyes against my will.

"You know how Sephiroth and Brandon were together last year at the party?" I asked apprehensively, pausing when she nodded. This was turning out to be harder than I though it would be. "Well, the night after the party, Sephiroth dumped him. That's why they went home. Brandon told Fae he couldn't stand it here anymore and wanted to go home so bad that they left. And when they got back home he... I- he- Brandon..."

"What happened to him Riku?" She asked her eyes wide with worry about the blonde in question. I didn't blame her; it wasn't good news in any sense of the word 'good'. Sora grabbed my hand to give me strength in what I knew I had to tell her. "Please tell me, I want to know."

"Brandon sort of... well he..." I stopped, unsure of how to go on, not wanting to upset her. The tears slid down my face, her worry doubting by the change in her expression. I looked at Sora, his eyes meeting mine. "I can't... I can't tell her Sora. Sora, could you tell her? I think I'm gonna go take a short walk outside real fast."

"Okay Riku, I understand." Sora's lips brushed mine softly before I pulled away and rushed out of the room, but I didn't go fast enough as not to hear him telling her what happened just as I reached the door. "Brandon sort of overdosed on sleeping medication – it was a failed suicide attempt. Fae wrote to Riku to tell him about it, she thought he'd want to know. He's been put in a rehab center. Apparently he was critically depressed and that was sort of his cry for help. Riku said Fae told him that she came home one day to find him with a bottle of pills in his hand talking to himself about how living wasn't worth it and that falling in love only to have the people he loved leave him behind was too painful to bear, and then he swallowed the whole bottle. Fae called 9-1-1, and then as soon as he was out of the hospital their parents sent him off to rehab for treatment and counseling.

I rushed out of the mansion and into the more secluded garden by the side of Kairi's house, the tears falling thick and fast now that I wasn't struggling to hold them back anymore. My first boyfriend, the first person I had really cared about had nearly died, had nearly killed himself. It had been a sort of wake-up call for me I suppose, it made me realize just how precious Sora was to me and that life without him would be no life at all...

... But even so, would I kill myself if he left me? Still thoroughly confused as my inner battle over life and death continued to rage, I sighed, looking up at the moon for comfort. The chill air swirled around me calming me, the moonbeams falling in graceful arches over the scenery before me.

"The moon's really beautiful tonight, all pearly and full." I smiled, looking over at the speaker. Sora made his way over to me, taking a seat next to me on the garden bench I had practically collapsed onto. I closed my eyes with a small whimper of sadness as he raised a hand to gently cup my pale cheek, his slightly shaking fingers brushing away my tears lightly, caringly. I couldn't look him in the eyes, not like this, I didn't like him seeing me this weak. I was supposed to be the strong one, and I wanted so much to be able to take care of him. "Hey, look at me. It's going to be alright Riku, I promise. His parents are going to make sure he gets the help he needs to get well; you'll make yourself sick crying too much. You get quiet or cry everytime someone brings it up."

"I can't help it Sora, he meant a lot to me even if I didn't love him." I sobbed, unsure what to do. He kissed my forehead lightly, pulling me into his arms, stroking my hair to calm me. I pressed my face into his neck, my hands clutching at his shirt as I finally gave in to his attempts to help me through the sorrow. "Promise me I'll never loose you Sora, I couldn't bear it. I'd die if I lost you, please."

"I promise Riku, I promise. It's going to be alright, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." He cooed softly, his promise calming me more than anything else until finally I stopped crying and quieted. I wiped away my tears feeling a bit foolish for my pathetic breakdown, embarrassed that Sora had seen me so emotional. "Tonight reminds me of the day we met, you remember? How we walked to the party together from you house on a night just like this one?"

"How could I forget it? It was the night I fell in love." I smiled, kissing him softly. He sighed into the kiss allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth and explore. We sat there together with the moon as our witness, kissing and holding onto each other until we were both out of breath breathing harder than usual. "We should probably go back inside; I don't want Kairi to worry about us."

"Yeah, your right I guess, and the food should be here soon too." I smiled at him and rolled my eyes, Sora was forever thinking with his stomach. Taking my hand in his he led me back into the house and up a flight of stair to what I could only assume to be Kairi's bedroom – and seeing as I'd never been in there before, it was a little shocking. The whole room was a light baby girl pink. The trimming was decked out with fuzzy cutesy bunnies holding daisies in their paws and skipping. And white glittery unicorns complete with rainbows. And a whole mess of other scary girly things I'd never seen before in my entire life. Needless to say I was intimidated by the sheer mass of feminine-ness inside the not overly large room. How much could one girl shove in a room and not be overpowered by the happy girly vibes? "Huh, I though Kairi said Namine was in her room. Maybe she already went to Kairi's room. Oh well, let's go Riku."

"That's Namine's room?" I asked, stunned. It looked so childish! It didn't suit her at all but then again that might have just been my opinion. Maybe she was more girly than I thought or maybe I just never noticed before. Or maybe the family decorator was on drugs the day he furnished Namine's room, which would explain a lot.

"Yeah, it's terrible isn't it? She hates it, but since her parents had it made up like that for her especially she didn't say anything. Her parent's treat her like a two year old, whereas they treat Kairi like an adult when she really isn't. Why do you think she prefers to hang out in her art studio room?" Sora pulled the door to and led me down the hall to another door. I eyed it cautiously, wondering what horrors it concealed. If it was anywhere near as bad as Namine's room, let's just say I would be staying out in the hallway. Needless to say I prepared myself for the worst. "This room, on the other hand, is Kairi's."

Bracing myself I allowed Sora to drag me through the door. It wasn't bad, even if it was hot pink. The room wasn't as over the top girly as Namine's had been so I wasn't nearly as uncomfortable and Sora seemed at home sitting with Kairi on her bed chowing down on the fresh hot pizza the butler said had just been delivered. I jumped up onto the bed beside them, grabbing a piece of pizza and joining them in there discussion of ways to make Seifer pay for being a dick-less dickhead and taunting Tidus in our gym class just because he's a bit of a lightweight next to some of the others. If that's possible of course, I'm not completely sure someone who's dick-less can still be a dickhead... but I'll assume for the sake of argument that they can. Seifer is a prime example.

"This has been really fun you guys but I think I'm gonna have to pass on the movies. I'm so tired!" Kairi yawned widely, Namine picking up the nearly empty pizza boxes, and placing them on the floor in the hallway for the maid to get in the morning, left for her own bed and a good night's sleep. Sora pouted when she wished me pleasant dreams, clutching my hand protectively in his adorable fashion. "Sora can show you were his guest room where you'll be sleeping is Riku. Sora, Riku, do you mind leaving so I can change and get to bed?"

"Nah, it's fine Kai, I'm kind of sleepy myself." I said with a wink at Sora, stretching my arms over my head in a fake yawn. She nodded, going into her bathroom to find her pajamas. Sora blushed as he always did at the thought of anything that involved taking clothes off and took my hand, leading me away wordlessly out of Kairi's room and down the hall.

Something tells me this was going top be an interesting night...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well there's the first chapter of my sequel, I hope you liked it! Leave me a review to tell me if you did! Until the next chapter then!!!

Oh and don't forget, best review gets a Riku sized cookie and maybe even a kiss from one of the characters if it's abnormally good!


End file.
